Gone for Good
by CrazySox
Summary: What would happen if, the first time Buffy died, she didn't come back? If George traveled to Sunnydale to take her soul before she could come back to life, what would happen? And what if the Slayer refused to go?
1. Chapter One

**_A/N: My first fanfic, can't wait for reviews! I know George and Mason wouldn't be themselves without cussing, but I can't bring myself to use those words...So I censored most of it, I figure you guys are knowledgeable enough in profanity to figure it out. Written in the first-person perspective of George._**

_**Gone for Good: Chapter One**_

She wasn't there. After two and a half hours of flying, (and that's not even counting the idiotic security checks, luggage lines, and all sorts of other airport dramatics) the witch had the nerve to not show up. Not even for her own death!

George flashed back to the moment she got the sticky note, the moment she was sent on this crazy goose chase. All her little reaper friends were sitting in their usual booth at Der Waffle Haus. For once, Mason wasn't high, Roxy wasn't pissed, and Daisy wasn't being too picky about the ice in her diet cola. I, on the other hand, was sleepy and grumpy as usual. I look over to find Roxy and Mason arguing over something that has to do with birds and outer space and bird puke. I won't ever be able to figure out what could possibly be running through Mason's brain to come up with this stuff.

"Well, aren't you up bright and early, Georgia!" Daisy calls.

"Coffee. Now." Was my only response.

"Ah, ah, ah, Peanut. No coffee for you."

"What the heck, Rube? Didn't you hear me? Coffee. NOW." I don't bother hiding the aggressiveness in my voice.

"No coffee. Get some orange juice. Get some protein...or whatever it is they put in that orange stuff. You have a big day ahead of you." he responds.

"Yes, and big days need big cups of coffee! I don't even like orange juice. Kiffany! A cup of coffee!" I call. Kiffany holds up her hand to tell me that she's busy, so I turn back to Rube, just now realizing what he said. "...what sort of big days are we talking about?"

"Big sort of big days. Eat up." Rube says as he pushes a huge stack of pancakes in my direction. It was apparent that Roxy had left, leaving Mason nothing to do but begin whining at Rube.

"What the hell? How come she gets pancakes? I wanted those pancakes, and you wouldn't give 'em to me!"

"You don't have a reaping, you can afford your own pancakes, and you are idiotic enough to actually cuss about a stack of pancakes, so be quiet." That shut Mason right up. But just 'cause he stopped talking to Rube doesn't mean he stopped talking completely. Mason continued on his quest to be a complete a**hole by annoying Kiffany. She had finally arrived with a pot of coffee in hand.

"Kiffany, d'you think birds can puke in space?" Mason inquired.

"Yes! Finally! Coffee, now!" I was still half-asleep without coffee, so my sentences came out as more of a moan.

"What's the magic word?" Kiffany asked me. Of course, she knew not to expect any sort of table manners from me in the morning, let alone a 'please'.

"No coffee for her, Kiffany. Not today." Of course, Rube had to butt in. "Why not give her some orange juice?"

"I told you, I don't like orange juice!" I was holding back a snarl.

"Fine, have some milk, then." Rube said.

"Yes! Exactly! Milk in my coffee, please, Kiffany." I wouldn't give up.

"I mean, they don't send birds to space 'cause they need gravity to eat. So wouldn't it make sense that they need _no_ gravity to barf up their little birdie guts?" Mason wouldn't shut up. Kiffany just gave him the evil eye.

"You know what? You two resolve your problems. I got other customers to attend to. And you, enough with that bird barf nonsense. People are trying to eat here!" With that, Kiffany walked away.

"You know, Mason, I was once in a musical titled 'Birds'." Daisy said.

"Did it have barfing birds in it?" Roxy asked, prepared to give Mason an 'I-told-ya-so' look.

"Actually, yes. There was a momma bird doing that feed-her-babies thing with worms. Don't worry, though, it was just apple juice and apple bits that I had to swallow." Daisy was taking a stroll down memory lane. Everyone else was trying to get Daisy's memory lane out of their minds so it wouldn't scar them for like. Except Mason. He was still going on about his dumb birds.

"And they'd be all like, 'Oh, no, I'm an effing little birdie. I can't eat, so I might as well just vomit instead!'" This sentence of Mason's was followed by (what I assumed were) his interpretations of birds puking. Even though Kiffany was gone and no one was listening, Mason continued on his rant.

"Mason, seriously, shut up." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah? How would you like to be an effing little birdie? Why don't you try vomiting in space and see how that feels, huh?" he screamed. "I'm out of here, you evil bird-hating...fiends!"

"Not without a Post-It, you're not." Rube said.

"You said I didn't get one, though!"

"You're right. You don't. But George does."

"Ooh! Now can I get coffee?" I ask as he hands me the note, as well as two plane tickets.

"What does Georgie's reap have anything to do with me?"

"No, you can't get coffee. And you're going with her, Mason." Rube said. He was beginning to slide out of his booth seat, about to leave.

I glanced at the Post-It in my hand.

_**ETD: 3:27 **_

_** Name: B. Summers **_

_** Location: Master's Lair, Sunnydale, CA**_

"Hey! Hey, Rube!" I call. Rube's standing at the edge of the table, his coat hanging over one shoulder.

"Yeah, Peanut?"

"Why is it in California? I mean, isn't it supposed to be local?"

"I don't really know why. You remember the big guy? My boss?"

"Yeah...?"

"He makes the rules. I just follow them."

"Well...why me?" I ask, still befuddled.

"Because that's what he said. He specifically wrote that on my assignments list. Quote: 'Give this reap to Peanut.' Unquote." I let Rube walk away, all the way to the door, before responding.

"I don't believe you!" I call. I'm kneeling on the seat, looking over the edge at Rube. The Waffle House's door is being held open by Rube's hand, letting a small breeze in.

"And why is that?" he asks.

"Because. Your boss doesn't call me Peanut."

_**A/N: Buffy will appear in the next chapter, but it will basically be a retelling of the Season 1 ep, 'Prophecy Girl'. If you don't want to hear the same story again (in a way that is nowhere near as good as the original episode) just skip the next chapter. Please, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride had been uneventful. Basically, it was a simple plane ride. Stand in line for an hour, wait at the gate for an hour, sit in your seat, fly, get off, and wait in more lines for more hours. Seriously, they even had the stereotypical smiling, squeaky, and chipper sort of flight attendants on bored. Mason had whined and given me puppy-dog eyes so I would let him sit by the window. I gave in, not because puppy-dog eyes get to me, but because I was a little proud of him for not sticking any illegals in his bottom. This time.

"What's the point?" I ask.

"The point of what, darling?" Mason replies.

"Anything."

"Well, I dunno. But there's gotta be a point. Right? I mean, I thought there wasn't any point. But of course, the minute I kill myself, the effin' world has to go about and shove it in my face that I was wrong. So there is a point." It's a little odd to see Mason's face when he's in deep-thought mode. It's like the world's thrown off its tilt for a second when Mason starts thinking.

"Whatever. What's the point of this reaping, though?"

"Someone dies. You get their soul. Simpler than tic-tac-toe. Hasn't Rube gone over this with you?"

"Of course he has. I'm not asking about reaping, though, I'm talking about this damn one. What's the point of sending me on this dumb trip for some dumb reaping that I have nothing to do with? I mean, really!" I say. But Mason wasn't listening. He had zoned out.

"Tic-tac-toe's a stupid game...I don't even really like it..." Mason's mumbling.

"Why don't you like tic-tac-toe? Sure, it gets boring, but it's a great way to pass the time." I say in the poor game's defense.

"No it isn't! It lasts barely thirty seconds before your opponent beats the crap out of you!"

"...Mason? Do you have tic-tac-toe issues?" I'm cautious about how I bring this up. After all, Mason's emotions are crazier than a pregnant girl who has PMS. You get too personal with one of those beasts, they'll either bite your face off or burst into tears. Neither of which are all that satisfying.

"N-no! Of course not! Pssssh. Who in their right mind would have tic-tac-toe issues?" His voice was getting whiny.

"Yep. You have tic-tac-toe issues." I say, turning back to the window.

"I DO NOT!" He screams.

"Mason. Have you ever played tic-tac-toe before?"

"Well, yeah."

"Have you ever tied?"

"Uh...no?"

"Have you ever won?"

"Maybe...not."

"You have tic-tac-toe issues." I leave him to cry in peace. His crying lasted about five milliseconds before he ordered something (presumably alcoholic) from the flight attendant.

About an hour later, our plane lands.

Hello, Sunnydale, California.

Buffy Summers was only a little jealous when she spotted Cordelia. In her car. Making out with her boyfriend.

It wasn't Cordelia's looks she was jealous of. It wasn't Cordelia's car. It wasn't even Cordelia's boyfriend that made Buffy green with envy. No. It was just the fact that Cordelia could do that. Cordelia could drive out with her boyfriend just to make out at night. But Buffy? Oh, no, it was always driving out to stake vampires at night. No boyfriends. Just vampires.

"It's not like-" She said as she sent a kick in a vampire's face. "I don't appreciate you guys or anything." Buffy dodged his punch. "Because I do!" Kneed him in the gut. "I really do appreciate your guys' company." She kicked off of a tree limb and flipped over the vamp. "It's just-" Dodge. "That every-" Kick. "Once in a while-" Duck. "I would like it-" Punch. "If I could get-" Jump. "Some alone time!" With that last word, she dusted him with Mr. Pointy, her faithful wooden stake.

Cordelia was still swapping spit with her boyfriend, too busy to notice the scene that just played out. With a jealous glare, Buffy walked off, back home.

At the same time as Buffy was doing her thing, her watcher was doing his thing. Giles' books were laid about the library, piled and stacked, dog-eared and bookmarked, read and unread. Giles had been researching the prophetic book Angel gave him.

"Master...destiny...risen...Oh, dear." Giles mumbles to himself.

Just as he shut the book and was about to contact Buffy, a horrible earthquake shook the school. The old man ran for cover in a doorway, accidentally dropping the book. With a huge crash, balcony collapsed. The destruction filled the room with plaster dust and wood chippings, not to mention an even bigger mess of books.

Deep down below the library, the Master simply laughed.


End file.
